Mempelai Choi
by jungri27
Summary: Saduran dari novel Emma Darcy pertunangan yang gagal, harus rela meninggalkan mimpinya, pertemuan dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya harus memutuskan pertunanganya dengan sang kekasih, bagaimana selanjutnya kehidupan dari seorang Kim kibum? Yaoi Sibum/Yunjae/Hanchul NO BASH


Title : (FF) Mempelai Choi

Rating : Yaoi / WARNING NC?

Main Cast : Sibum, Yunjae, Hanchul and Other

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini bukan milik saya, cerita FF ini inspirasi Author nulis FF

Author : JUNG RI

Genre : Romance

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 1- End

**Chapter 1**

Wow! Ini sih harganya jutaan dolar! Benar-benar keren, pikir Kim Kibum penuh kekaguman saat mengendarai _van_-nya melalui halaman rumput yang teramat rapi menuju rumah Tan Heechul, salah satu klien hyungnya. Jiji Pet Salon milik Kim Jaejoong menarik cukup banyak pelanggan orang kaya yang menggunakan layanan antar-jemput yang di berikan, tapi Kibumlebih terkesan pada tempat ini di bandingkan semua tempat lain yang dikunjunginya saai ia menjemput anjing dan kucing manja para klien salon.

Jaejoong hyung telah memberitahukannya bahwa lahan itu baru di tawarkan ke pasar property empat tahun lalu. Keluarga Tan benar-benar telah membeli lahan real estat nomer satu didaerah seuol. Tidak ada kebun yang di rancang khusus, hanya beberapa pohon palem yang di atur sesara artistic palem besar dan tebal berbentuk nanas yang di bagian atasnya di tumbuhi segerombolan daun. Pasti sangat mahal biaya pengiriman dan penanamannya dalam keadaan besar begitu, tapi memang terlihat jelas seluruh tempat itu membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar.

Pemandangan menakjubkan itu tepotong ketika _van_ Kibum sampai di permukaan yang sejajar dengan bangunan rumah, yang tampaknya di beri halaman bertembok di sisi baratnya. Semua jendelanya pasti menghadap ke utara dan timur, pikir Kibum. Bahkan temboknya ditata menarik, dicat biru tua dengan pinggiran krem menggambarkan laut dan pasir.

Ia menghentikan _van_ dekat pintu depan, mematikan mesin dan melompat ke luar, penasaran ingin bertemu _namja_ yang merancang semua itu. Namanya Choi Siwon, seorang arsitek yang sangat sukses, sekaligus adik dari Tan Heechul , yang sedang di boyong suaminya bepergian ke luar negeri. Siwon yang berbakat di beri tanggung jawab menjaga rumah itu dan kucing kesayangan Heechul, Heebum, yang pagi ini punya jadwal perawatan di salon.

Tinggal di sini pasti cocok untuk Choi Siwon. Menurut koran lokal, rancangannya baru saja memenangkan kontrak pembangunan taman umum yang akan di lengkapi pavilion di lahan pemerintahan. Ia dapat mengawasi proyek pembangunan taman dari lokasi strategis sedekat ini, hanya setengah jam dengan mobil.

Kibum menekan bel pintu dan menunggu. Dan menunggu, ia menatap jamnya. Sekarng sudah sepuluh menit lewat jadwal perawatan pukul Sembilan. Ia kembali menekan bel pintu, jauh lebih keras.

Dalam kehidupannya yang lain sebagai penata rambut di sebuah salon di Sydney yang sangat _fashionable, _orang kayalah yang selalu mengabaikan waktu, mengharapkan orang lain menyesuaikan diri dengan kapanpun mereka datang. Nah sekarang ia berada di seoul pun ternyata tak jauh beda, pikirnya kesal. Orang kaya mengharapkan seluruh dunia berputar di sekeling mereka.

Seperti mantan tunangannya…

Kibum sedang merengut mengingat apa yang di harapkan dari mantan tunangannya tersebut dari_nya _ketika pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ya?" bentak seorang _namja _seksi bertubuh atletis.

Mulut Kibum mengagga. Rambut hitam tebal _namja_ itu berantakan. Rahangnya yang belum di cukur menegang agresif. Tubuhnya yang berotot dan sangat jantan hanya mengenakan selana dalam _boxer_ sutra yang eksotis atau tepatnya erotis? Dan kalau Kibum tidak keliru – _tidak jangan melihat kesana! _Ia memaksa dirinya mengalihkan tatapan dari tonjolan menggagu di balik celana _namja_ itu, menarik nafas panjang, dan membeliak membalas tatapan sepasang mata gelap berbingkai bulu mata yang kelewat tebal dan panjang yang taka da gunanya dimiliki _namja._

"Saya Kim kibum dari Jiji Pet Salon" kibum memperkenalkan diri

_Namja _itu mengeryit menatapnya, matanya yang gelap manajamkan ketika mengamati wajah Kibum. Mata hitam, hidung mancung , bibir seksi, rambut hitam sebahu. Lalu matanya turun pada jaket tebal yang di kenakan Kibum dan celana jeans yang membalut kaki jenjang Kibum.

"Apa saya kenal anda?" Tanya siwon pada Kibum

Ia mungkin Doberman di kehidupannya yang lain, pikir Kibum, tepat sebelum jantungnya melonjak kaget ketika ia tiba-tiba mengenali _namja_ tersebut.

"Tidak" jawabnya spontan dengan panik, tidak ingin namja itu mengaitkannya dengan peristiwa yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

Kejadiannya sudah sebulan yang lalu. Satu bulan penuh siiksaan, berisi upayanya melupakan pengalaman yang masih sangat menyakitkan itu, memutuskan pertungannya dengan sang mantan kekasih, meninggalkan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Sydney dan kembali ke Korea, berlindung di kediaman Hyungnya sambil berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba di hadapkan pada arsitek semua keputusan itu….

Kibum dapat merasakan dahinya berkeringat, wajahnya menjadi pucat ketika pikirinnya meneriakkan ketidakadilan atas semua itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan keinginan mamaki namja itu. Akal sehatnya berkeras itu bukan kesalahan Choi Siwon. Ia hanyalah instrument yang memancing keluar gambaran masa depan Kibum yang sebenarnya jika ia meneruskan rencana pernikahanya dengan mantan tunangannya.

Dia adalah namja dengan siapa mantan tunanganya bicara malam itu, namja yang mengutarakan keheranannya karena relasinya yang ambisius tersebut memilih seorang namja untuk menjadi istrinya yang juga dai kalangan masyarakat rendah. Dan kebetulan Kibum mendengar jawaban mantan tunangannya, jawaban yang mengoyak mimik berbunga-bunga di wajahnya dan menghancurkan semua ilusinya. Namja ini juga telah mendengarnya, dan rasa terhina Kibum memaksanya berpura-pura.

"Karena saya tidak mengenal Anda…" ia separuh berbohong.

"Choi Siwon" geram namja itu padanya.

"…saya rasa Anda juga tidak kenal saya," Kibum menyelesaikan penuh penekanan.

Namja itu telah melihatnya di pesta mantan tunangannya, tapi mereka tidak saling di perkenalkan, dan Kibum waktu itu berdandan mentereng, tidak dalam ke adaan alami seperti pagi ini. Namja ini pasti takkan menghubungkannya dengan saat itu. Lingkungannya sama sekali berbeda. Tapi, walau Kibum sudah menyangkal pernah bertemu dengannya, namja itu masih mengeryit menatapnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana pernah melihanya.

"Saya datang untuk menjemput Heebum," kata Kibum singkat, membenci kebetulan menyebalkan itu dan ingin secepat mungkin pergi.

"Heebum" ulang namja itu dengan gaya tidak mengerti.

"Kucing kalian," ujar Kibum tidak sabar.

Raut tampan namja itu tiba-tiba berubah keras, yang tadinya memperlihatkan mimic mengingat-ingat langsung berubah menjadi mimik frustasi. "Maksud Anda, monster itu," sergahnya menghina.

Wajah Kibum yang tadinya pucat langsung memerah kembali. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengajar adat namja sombong ini dengan sikap merendahkan yang sama.

"saya tidak akan menggolongkan kucing yang manis sebagai monster," katanya angkuh.

"Manis!" namja itu menyodorkan lengannya yang berbekas cakaran panjang dan agak dalam. "Lihat apa yang di lakukannya!"

"Mmm…" Kibum merasa kasihan, malah dalam hati memuji Kucing yang telah memberikan cakaran yang kemungkinan besar pantas didapat namja itu. "Saya jadi ingin tahu… apa yang Anda lakukan kepadanya?"

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya sedang mencoba menyelamatkan makhluk sialan itu," namja itu menjelaskan dengan kesal.

"Dari apa?"

Namja itu mengeryit lagi, tidak suka diintrogasi. "seorang teman saya menaruhnya di seluncuran kolam renangyang licin. Dia terpeleset masuk ke dalam air, kelihatan sangat panic. Saya berenang untuk menyelamatkannya keluar dan…"

"Heebum menggangap anda ancaman, dan mencakar Anda adalah reaksi refleknya. Tidak bisa bertumpu pada tepi kolam yang licin pasti membuatnya ketakutan."

Namja itu mengeryit lagi karena ditegur. "itu Cuma main-main"

Kibum mengangkat alis, tidak mau melepaskan laki-laki itu. "Itu cara bermain-main yang Aneh dengan binatang."

"saya mencoba menyelamatkannya, ingat?" Namja itu membeliak karena dituduh kejam. "Dan Anda tahu, bukan _Kucing itu_ yang akhirnya berdarah-darah."

"Syukurlah. Meski, menurut saya, Anda perlu berubah pikiran tentang siapa yang monster dalam kasus ini. Perhatikan baik-baik siapa orang yang Anda jadikan teman dan cara mereka memperlakukan mahkluk yang dianggap lebih _rendah._"

Nasihat itu meluncur dari lidah Kibum, bernada tidak suka. Namja itu juga tidak menyukainya, tapi Kibum tidak peduli. Sudah saatnya ada yang membuat kesal namja tampan yang kaya dan juga manja ini. Kibum masih jengkel membayangkan cara mantan tunangannya membicarakannyaa dengan namja ini, memberitahukan jenis istri yang di inginkannya. Jenis istri yang ia harap akan ia dapatkan dengan memperistri namja penata rambut yang tidak suka bersaing, yang akan sangat bersyukur bisa menikah dengannya, dan menjadi pengurus rumah tangga yang sangat penurut serta tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun yang dilakukannya. Bener-bener menempatkan Kibum sebagai mahkluk yang _lebih rendah_.

Tapi, mungkin Kibum sudah keterlaluan mengkritik. Biar bagaimanapun, Choi Siwon mewakili salah satu klien regular hyungnya yang tidak peduli berapa biaya perawatan kucingnya, klien yang sangat berharga bagi Hyungnya, dan Hyungnya sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Biarlah arsitek ini membuatnya kesal. Bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Ia berusaha tersenyum menenangkan.

"Nyonya Tan menjadwalkan perawatan Heebum disalon pagi ini. Bisa tolong ambilkan dia…"

"Salon," ulang namja itu muram. "Apa Anda juga menggunting kuku cakar atau saya harus membawanya ke dokter hewan?"

"Kami memberikan layanan pedikur binatang"

"kalau begitu, tolong lakukan itu ketika dia sedang dalam perawatan Anda'" geram namja itu.

"Saya tidak mau dekat-dekat Kucing itu sebelum kukunya di potong."

"Baiklah! saya akan mengambil Heebum"

Sulit dipercaya namja sebesar itu takut pada heebum yang manis! Kibum menggeleng memikirkannya.

"Apa Anda akan membawa saya ke tempat Heebum atau sebaiknya saya menunggu di sini sampai Anda mengusirnya ke luar rumah?"

Sorot Namja itu memancarkan sorot marah ketika ia mendengar usul Kibum yang kedua. Ia masih mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya walau hanya mengenakan celana dalam boxerny. "Anda boleh bersenang-senang menangkapnya," katanya, mempersilahkan Kibum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak masalah," balas serena, dalam hati puas melihat rahang namja itu menegang.

Meski begitu, detak jantungnya jadi agak tak karuan ketika berjalan melewati laki-laki itu. Choi Siwon punya maskulinitas agresif yang akan mengancam ketenangan hati yeoja maupun namja manapun. Kibum mencoba memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang mencoba tidak terbongkar.

"Dimana saya bisa menemukan Heebum?" sentaknya, mengembalikan perhatian namja itu darinya ke pada urusan mereka.

Tatapan namja itu beralih, tapi kernyitan di dahinya kembali, seolah menarik pulang pikirannya yang berkelana ke tempat yang dianggapnya sangat mengganggu. "Saya tidak tahu," katanya kesal. "Saya baru turun dari ranjang…"

"Wah ada apa ini?" Tanya suara lain, suara yeoja yang mengandung keangkuhan kelas atas.

Kibum langsung bersikap siap tempur lagi. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh. Si pendatang baru memasuki ruangan terbuka itu dari apa yang tampaknya merupakan sayap kamar tidur. Ia mengenakan baju tidur sutra berenda sebatas paha berwarna putih mutiara. Sebelah lengannya terangkat, dengan malas mengacaukan rambutnya yang panjang kecoklatan. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cocok menjadi cover majalah mode, seperti juga seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lain sosok tinggi ramping dengan potongan model.

"Ah… Yoon-ah…" kata Choi Siwon lega.

Nama yang cocok untuknya, pikir Kibum sinis.

"… apa kau melihat Heebum? Ini… eh, dia datang untuk membawanya ke salon."

"Salon!" Yoona memutar bola matanya. Mata yang berwarna kecoklatan. "Sayang dia tidak datang untuk menyuntik mati monster itu. Kau seharusnya membiarkan Kucing sialan itu tenggelam kemarin, Siwon."

"Heechul hyung akan membunuhku setelahnya jika aku membiarkan kucing kesayanganya sampai terluka apalagi mati Yoona," tegur Siwon dengan nada marah.

"Dia pasti di manja," sergah Yoona dengan nada menghina.

"Meski begitu…"

"Dia terkurung di ruang cuci," Yoona memberitahu dengan sikap jijik. "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, kenapa kau bisa terus tidur di tengah suara kucing itu sepanjang malam. Aku rasanya mau gila. Dan Kucing sialan itu begitu galak, aku sampai harus mengangkatnya dengan memegang kalungnya dan membawanya pergi."

Mencekiknya sampai hampir mati, pikir Kibum Marah.

"kau mestinya membangunkanku. Biar aku yang mengurusnya," kata Siwon menyesali, menyadari label "Kejam pada binatang" yang semakin terbukti melekat pada kepribadian Yoona.

Ia telah memilih pasangan yang hebat! Tubuh panas, hati dingin dan kejam. Kibum menatap Yoona penuh rasa muak ketika yeoja itu terus mengomel seperti yeoja kaya manja yang ingin selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"dan kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian untuk mengurus kucing sialan itu? Nggak usah ya!" yoona separuh memejamkan mata dengan gaya menggoda, "Jauh lebih baik tidak ada gangguan, ya kan,sayang?"

Suara berdehem dari belakang Kibum menyiratkan perasaan malu. "Ruang cuci," geram Choi Siwon, berjalan mendahului Kibum dan memberi tanda untuk mengikutinya. "Lewat Sini."

"Hati-hati kotorannya!" Yoona memperingatkan. "Pasti ada. Aku memberinya kaki ayam supaya dia tenang."

"Kaki ayam!" kibum berhenti dan membeliak ke yeoja egoi itu. "Tulang ayam yang sudah di masak mudah hancur. Bisa menyangkut di tenggorokan Kucing itu."

"Ayo cepat!" gumam Siwon mendesak

Ia benar. Bukan saatnya menasihati siapa pun. Selain itu, Yoona kemungkinan akan bersukacita kalau Heebum mati. Setidaknya, Siwon tampak cemas ketika menunjukkan jalan ke tempat heebum berada.

"Heebum!" panggilnya dengan nada memerintah, sambil berjalan melewati ruang tempat penyimpanan rak sepatu dan deretan gantungan topi, jaket, serta payung. Rupanya rasa takutnya dicakar Heebum terhapus oleh rasa cemasnya karena telah membiarkan kucing hyungnya terluka.

Sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah Heebum mengendurkan ketegangan tubuh Siwon, ia mendorong pintu sampai terbuka lebar dan kucing kucing kecil itu menyerbu keluar lewat kedua kakinya, tebang melewati Kibum sebelum ia sempat beraksi, melesat ke dapur seperti roket, rupanya bertekad melepaskan diri dari segala bentuk kurungan.

"Apa-apaan ini!" dengus Siwon, mengamati kondisi ruang cuci.

Seekor kucing yang penuh tekat mampu menciptakan banyak kerusakan. Kibum merasa tidak perlu mengomentarinya. Tugasnya menangkap Heebum yang sekarang di ruang tamu, mengeong histeris, mungkin karena melihat perempuan yang telah memperlakukannya dengan tak berperasaan.

"Dasar Monster sialan!" jerit Yoona.

Kibum berlari ke ruang tamu, tepat saat Yoona mengayunkan tendangan keras yang di tujukan pada kucing kecil yang melompat menghindarinya itu. "Heebum," panggil Kibum dengan nada membujuk, lalu ia berlutut supaya tak terlihat mengancam dan melemparkan makanan kucing ke lantai.

"Heebum berhenti histeris, mengendus-endus, mendekat dengan hati-hati dan mencaplok makanan yang tadi Kibum lempar. Kibum melemparkan lagi makanannya kali ini lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Sepotong demi sepotong mendekatinya sampai akhitnya Kibum berhasil membelai Heebum mencoba untuk membujuknya, Kibum menggendong heebum yang di hadiahi jilatan di wajahnya.

"Menjijikan!" komentar Yoona ketika Kibum menggendong Heebum di pundaknya dan berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

"Diam Yoon-ah!" bentak Siwon

Mulut Yoona menganga kaget.

"Biarkan dia melakukan tugasnya," Siwon menegaskan dengan nada kesal karena ketidakpekaan yeojachingunya atas situasi ini.

Kibum hampir menyukainya saat itu. Namun, ia terus bejalan menuju pintu depan tanpa komentar. Choi Siwon mengikutinya sampai ke _van_.

"Pintu yang mana?" Tanya Siwon sopan.

"Pintu sopir. Saya akan menaruhnya di kursi penumpang di sebelah saya agar bisa membelainya. Di sabuk pengaman ada tali kekang supaya dia tidak mengganggu saya selama perjalanan."

Siwon membukakan pintu dan mengamati Kibum memasang Tali pada Heebum."Dia kelihatannya tidak apa-apa," kata Siwon agak cemas.

"Dia menahan diri," jawab Kibum datar

"Saya rasa Yoona-shi tidak terbiasa dengan kucing"

Mungkin Anda perlu lebih sering Menggeram kepadanya" Saran yang gamblang itu mengejutkan Siwon. Kibum sudah tidak ingin berdiplomasi. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik pintu sampai menutup, lalu berbicara pada Siwon melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Biasanya saya Mengantar Heebum pulang pukul satu. Anda setuju?"

"Tidak masalah!" Siwon kembali mengeryitkan dahi.

"Apakah pacar Anda akan masih ada di sini?"

Sorot mata Siwon tiba-tiba menajam. Mulutnya menipis penuh tekad. "Tidak, dia tidak akan di sini," katanya tegas.

Keputusan itu membuat Kibum merasa senang dan puas. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa jam satu ssiang nanti"

TBC

Bagaimana ada yang mau ff ini di lnjutkan? Padahal ff yang atunya lom rampung dasar author nggak konsisiten. Sudah lama aku pen baca Sibum tapi sepertinya sudah mulai punah jadi pen nulis Sibum walau ini Saduran dari novel yang aku suka rasanya asyik kalau di ubah menjadi Sibum versi yaoi he he he.. semoga suka

RNR nya kalau mau ff ini di lanjut


End file.
